Mistakes
by scribblerx
Summary: she looked up at him, bit her lip and thought about her words carefully of course she valued their friendship but she was in love with him she couldn't deny that "I do value our friendship but I value my feelings for you more. I love you Damon."
1. Chapter 1

She watched him flirt and walk around town with all the women, and she did nothing about it. It was quiet disgusting how they all threw themselves at him but, he was her best friend and he seemed to like it. So she supported his crazy habits, his phone going off every 20 mins and the girls who knocked on the door of the Salvatore house every night. It was annoying but she supported it like any best friend would. In a silent jealousy. She watched as Damon strutted his way over to her, she sat up from her slouching position in the booth at the Grill and started fiddling with the napkins. She licked her lips, just the sight of him made her mouth go dry and her knees buckle. She shook her head and the thoughts away. I mean this was her best friend this was Damon, the last time they tried to be together it didn't work out so well. Elena had been too confused and didn't know how to pick between him and Stefan. Ultimately she realized that she had made the wrong decision. Watching him with these women made her hate herself inside for not being with him and now all these women get to have him and she just watched.

He slipped into the booth in front of her and grabbed a fry from her plate _"god. I hate dealing with jealous women." _he rolled his eyes. Elena just laughed and smacked his hand from dipping into her fries again. _"then don't deal with it, when will all these women learn that you belong to me huh?" _she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He laughed back, she joked with him about him being her's all the time, deep down she never just meant it as a joke. She always meant it as more, she'd give anything to be the only woman he sleeps next to at night. She chewed on her bottom lip wondering how it would feel like again to feel his lips against hers and to feel his touch other then in a playful way or a smack to his hand. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice him leaning in doing that adorable half grin of his. _"hmm. where were you?" _he asked nosily about her thoughts. _"nowhere important." _thank god for her vampirism or else her cheeks would have blushed bright red. She couldn't tell him her thoughts and dreams were almost always about him. _Best friend only Elena_ she'd mentally repeat to herself daily.

She'd been fighting the urge to tell him how she felt for days. I mean Stefan just left town saying he never wanted to see her again. How would she look hopping from one brother to the next. She made a mental note to kick herself when she was alone for being so stupid. He waved the waitress over and she all too willingly dropped the table she was taking orders for and rushed her way over to Damon. Elena sat back crossing her arms and rolled her eyes. _"wrap this up we're taking it to go." _he moved his finger over her meal, she shook her head. The waitress twirled her hair and bit her lip _"will that be all?" _the waitress giggled and Damon smirked at her, disgusting. Elena watched as the waitress picked up her dish and rolled her eyes at her before she turned away. Elena scoffed and grabbed her bag off the table, she climbed out of the booth as Damon's hand wrapped around her elbow _"where are you going wife?" _her stomach flopped when he used the pet name he used to call her when they had their fling.

_"I'm going to wait outside husband.." _she smiled and responded sarcastically. The waitress came back and her mouth hung open as she spotted Damon's hand wrapped around Elena's elbow. It wasn't a 'oh my god are they fighting?' gasp, it was a 'fuck are they together, god I wanted him' gasp. Elena rolled her eyes again as Damon placed a twenty on the table and took the food from the waitresses hands. Elena walked out of the Grill and towards Damon's car. Damon followed her _"wife, where are you going?" _she couldn't even be mad at him when he called her that. Elena sighed turned to face him. She raised her eyebrow at him _"home. are you taking me?" _she moved her head towards the car. Damon grunted and moved closer to her _"mm. I like when you're feisty wife, don't make me throw you on my bed when we get home." _Elena stood stuck in place as his words moved through her body, she shivered just imagining herself on Damon's bed, in his arms.

Quickly she snapped out of it again _"wash the sheets first." _she shoved him on his chest playfully. He chuckled. _"I'll change the mattress for you." _he said lifting his hand to caress her cheek. She shivered again, damn it. She reached for the wrapped food smiling up at him and turning to open the car door. He climbed in next to her, started the car and drove off towards the Salvatore home, she shared with him and Jeremy, since she burned the house down. She quickly got out of the car slamming the door and heading towards the house, she could hear him following close behind so she didn't even dare detour to the kitchen to drop the food off she was taking it with her. She pushed the door open said hi to Jeremy, who was in the living room playing with the XBOX and headed upstairs. She felt Damon right behind her _"leave me alone Damon." _she turned the corner and sprinted into her room. Damon laughed and pushed the door open after she tried to slam it in his face.

She dropped her bag on the floor and placed her food on the nightstand, the door closed softly she looked down at her feet the entire time trying to not make eye contact with him. _"Elena?" _he said slowly his voice husky and kind of annoyed _"hmm?" _she responded using his familiar word. He chuckled and shifted his footing _"Elena..?" _he asked again stronger then the last time. Elena didn't want to talk she knew that she'd explode and spill everything to him and that was something she didn't want to do. She pretended to be fixing her bed spread but who was she kidding it was already fixed. He walked closer to her she felt him right up against her back. She could barely breathe. He reached over grabbed her hand and spun her around. She was now face to face with the one thing she couldn't face. _"Elena.. what is it?" _He stared into her eyes and her stomach did flips and turns she always felt like throwing up the blood bag she drank this morning.

She wiggled out of his grip and just like that it was word vomit _"I don't want you to have to change the mattress for me, or the sheets for that matter!" _she crossed her arms over her chest, Damon raised his eyebrow at her _"what ?" _he said confusingly. Elena rolled her eyes and felt the tears in her eyes _"I love you Damon. I'm in love with you. You think I like sitting back and watching you with all these women? I don't. I know I've made mistakes especially with you, when I had you right where I wanted you. But, my head." _ she grabbed the sides of her head_ "I wasn't thinking right. I've never gotten over you Damon, It was suppose to be you." _She shoved him slightly and tried to walk past him but his arms quickly wrapped around her waist and stopped her right in her tracks.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her, their eyes locked for what seemed like centuries. He moved one hand off her waist and ran it through his hair, then placed it on her cheek. The silence was killing her he wasn't speaking he just stared at her and his eye read something she couldn't grasp. _"Elena .. nothing could change the way I feel about you. I knew that I loved you. That I was still in love with you." _Her stomach dropped and her mouth hung open, so not the respond she was expecting but she couldn't help but smile slightly. They denied it for so long but time made their feelings show. They spent so much time together and no one gets over someone that quickly. She wrapped her hands around his waist _"are you serious ?" _he chucked and nodded. _"I'm speechless." _he tucked her hair behind her ear _"trust me so am I, I'm new to all the expressing my feelings." _

She thought about it, of course he was since her he had went back to his old ways. Shutting off his emotions and sleeping around without a care in the world, she loosened her grip around his waist _"I would never make you drop everything to be with me, I didn't tell you I loved you because I was expecting you to be with me." _He looked at her and ruffled his hair again _"I know you wouldn't .. if you value our friendship more, I'd understand." _she looked up at him bit her lip and thought about her words carefully of course she valued their friendship but she was in love with him she couldn't deny that _"I do value our friendship but I value my feelings for you more. I love you Damon." _


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up the next day with a smile on her face. They didn't kiss, they didn't sleep together but he said that he was in love with her and that was more then enough reason to smile. She rolled over onto her back, feeling giddy she covered her face with the blanket, she squealed and kicked around letting out all of her excitement for being loved in return by the man she adored. She finally stopped and laid in bed unsure of how to take on the day but she was full of energy and courage, like she could do anything, she was untouchable. She got up and made her way towards the bathroom, she showered quickly and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a regular t-shirt. She grabbed her book bag and headed down the stairs to get breakfast before school. The kitchen was warm and smelled like bacon, of course Jeremy loved bacon in the morning. He actually loved bacon any time of the day. She shook her head and placed her bag near the foot of the stairs before heading towards the kitchen.

She spotted Damon first, lower back propped up against the counter the sun hitting his back he turned when he spotted a glimpse of her and smirked in that very cute Damon way. _"Morning." _he said. She smiled opening the fridge, _"Morning." _she said back grabbing the orange juice and pouring herself a glass. She turned to look at Jeremy who was happily eating bacon and a lot of it too she giggled. _"got enough bacon there Jer?" _she asked him. With his mouth full and his hands greasy he just nodded with a thumbs up. Damon put the cup he was holding down in the sink and headed towards the back door, he didn't smile back at her or anything, leaving Elena confused as hell. She chewed on her bottom lip wondering if telling him how she felt was the wrong thing to do. That maybe he thought that by saying she didn't want to change him that she really meant she wanted him to change. That wasn't the case at all, she would never want to be the reason a man changes how he lives.

She didn't have time to think about it she was gunna be late for school and Caroline was waiting for her outside. _"see you later Jer" _she grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door. She slipped into Caroline's car and Caroline went on and on about prom decorations and graduation. All Elena could think of was Damon words repeating over and over again in her head telling him he loved her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself _"hello! earth to Elena! will you?" _Elena snapped back into reality _"Help with with Care?"_ Caroline scoffed _"Prom! will you help decorate today after school?" _Elena still feeling like she could take on the world agreed to help Caroline decorate after school. It would keep her busy from wondering what was wrong with Damon.

She walked in through the door later that night, tossing her bag aside. She was exhausted. They called her the energizer bunny today she truly had all the energy in the world, they managed to finish decorating for prom and it was more then ready for prom on Saturday. She looked through the house for Jeremy who was of course sitting on the couch playing XBOX. Elena shook her head and leaned against the frame of the door _"really Jer? did you do nothing with your newly given life?" _Jer scoffed _"excuse me I'll have you know that I beat, in record time I might add, NBA2K12 so yeah I am doing something with my newly given life" _Elena rolled her eyes and laughed at her little brother's response. She walked over to him, picking up a pillow from beside him she shoved it into the side of his face making him drop the controller. Jeremy laughed and turned around grabbing her hands tight _"are you mad woman? you're going to make me loose my high score!" _Elena wiggled out of his grip and laughed. _"Where's Damon?" _she asked, Jer shrugged she knew that he'd be no help in the matter.

Elena searched the kitchen, the basement and all the extra rooms in the house for Damon but there was no sign of him. Elena frowned, she even checked his room, yuck she hated going in there especially knowing what he did on that bed mostly every night but it was who he was. She closed the door to his room and just as she turned to head to hers she bumped into Damon. His arms wrapped around her as they clashed paths. Elena gasped placing her hands on his chest she looked up at him and smiled. He smirked back _"looking for something?" _his eyes darted towards his bedroom _"or someone?" _he raised his eyebrow and her mouth went dry. She cleared her throat _"I was looking for you." _he smirked again. _"hm, well you found me." _she chuckled and moved out of his grip _"I did, how was your day?" _he leaned up against the wall with his back and shrugged, _"same shit different day, jealous women throwing themselves at me." _

Elena rolled her eyes and her stomach flopped, of course the women, they had no shame. _"oh yeah ?" _she laughed _"who was it today?" _he shrugged again _"some girl from the Grill, she drove me nuts, sending me dirty texts touching my leg." _as he explained what the girl did to him Elena was furious, yeah she listened to him like any best friend would but it still irked her that everyone was all over it, it was her fault after all so she had no choice but to deal with it. _"these woman really are relentless aren't they? when will they learn that you're mine?" _she smiled at him used the line she always did with him, he smiled back _"haha, maybe when you scream it out they'll listen." _she leaned up against the wall _"I'd scream it loud and proud .. but then they'd kill me, and I'd be dead.. like really dead." _he laughed and shook his head _"can you live without me?" _she pouted at him playfully.

He turned and smiled at her _"of course I couldn't." _and her heart stopped, well metaphorically speaking cause she was already dead her heart had stopped beating months ago. _"aww that was so cute." _she smiled wide _"you're amazing. I so love you." _she said the words before she could stop herself they hadn't said it since the night before she didn't know if he still would say them, she lowered her head afraid of his response _"I love you too." _he said in a low voice, when she looked up he was smiling down at her. _"I could get used to hearing those words." _she smiled and leaned against his side resting her head on his shoulder. He chuckled _"always cuddling." _she lifted her head and scoffed _"what else do you want me to do?" _she lifted her hand and petted his hair laughing. He swatted her hand away and she caught it mid air, wrapping her fingers around his hand. _"hey! be nice." _he laughed again _" I am being nice." _she stood there holding his hand, thinking about her next move and instantly she knew what she should do.

She pulled him closer to her by his hand and leaned forward kissing his lips softly. After she'd done it she worried about his response if he would have pushed her away or kissed her back and she was nervous all over again. But, he leaned in too and kissed her back. Her hand moved up to his cheek and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her between his legs as he leaned against the wall. She moved to where he positioned her and moved her other hand up to his cheek, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He pulled her closer and opened his mouth. She moved her tongue into his mouth and found his. He nipped at her lips and pulled her even closer to him. Elena's fingers tangled into his hair pulling him closer to her she wrapped her lips around his gently and kissed him harder. He moved his fingers against the fabric of her shirt.

She grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged gently before she pressed her lips against his again. Her mind was reeling her, she was kissing him. She hadn't kissed him like this since they had their fling and she was loving every second that his lips were pressed against hers. She wanted more, so she let him know by pressing her lips against his roughly. They broke the kiss when they heard Jeremy coming up the stairs. Jeremy looked at both of them and smiled slyly. _"well.. I'm going to bed, Night." _he walked into Elena's line of view and shook his head smiling. When Jeremy left Elena looked up at Damon and smiled, he smiled back.

_"you should get to bed too. your last day of high school is tomorrow." _she could really care less about that she just wanted to be in his arms again but didn't want to risk it by pushing for it. So instead she just nodded. _"goodnight Elena." _he smiled and headed towards his bedroom door. _"goodnight Damon." _she turned as well towards her room. She smiled and pressed her fingers against her swollen lips from being kissed by the most amazing pair of lips attached to the most amazing man she ever laid eyes on. She went to bed that night happier then she had ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena put the finishing touches on her make-up and smiled at herself in the mirror, This was it after Prom it was Graduation and then she'd be done with high school and onto College. The few days since she and Damon kissed were strange. He wasn't being distant but it looked as if he was planning something and wouldn't talk to her much for fear of ruining the surprise. She didn't bug him much about it cause after all she did blind side him with her feelings. Or maybe he was just adjusting to his feelings for her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror again. She puckered her lips and put the final gloss on her lips. She was going to prom with Caroline and Bonnie as her dates. Stefan was suppose to be her date but at this point she could honestly care less where he was at.

She looked herself over in the full size mirror. Her burgundy dress hugged her frame tightly and opened wide from her hips to her feet. Her hair done up nicely in soft curls, she smiled. She thought she did a great job on herself. She patted her dress and picked up her purse before she left the room. She took a deep breath at the top of the stairs, she knew Damon and Jeremy would be there and would see her. It made her more nervous to see Damon's reaction to how she looked. She started her descent down the stairs holding onto the railing of the staircase. She was looking down at her feet making sure she wouldn't trip or fall down the stairs in her dress and make a fool of herself. When she finally did look up, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared with her mouth open.

Damon was standing near the front door dressed in a black tux holding a corsage in his left hand. His right had was sitting on his side, his fingers were fiddling , was he nervous? She smiled wide and continued to walk towards him. Once she reached the landing she sprinted towards him she was still smiling and it made him smirk at her _"what are you doing?" _she asked him. He fumbled with the box of the corsage and pulled out the flower, he reached for her left hand and slowly slid the corsage on her wrist _"I am taking the woman I love to prom, that's what I'm doing.. what are you doing?" _He lifted his eyes up from her wrist and locked eyes with her.

She smiled even wider and laughed softly. _"well in that case. I'm going to prom with the man I love." _Damon smiled and pulled her in closer to him, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek before kissing her softly yet quickly on the lips. The front door bursted open as Caroline and Bonnie came in with their dresses on they looked from Elena to Damon with the biggest smiles on their face._"what's going on here?" _Damon smiled and wrapped his arm around Elena's waist. _"I'm taking Elena to prom because, I love her." _Elena's eyes opened wide he proudly admitted it to her best friends. Caroline and Bonnie's mouths hung open before they squealed and clapped _"finally!" _Caroline shouted _"we've only been waiting for this to happen for months!" _Bonnie laughed and nodded _"it was meant to be we approve." _They stood in the house for a few minutes then headed for the door. Damon pulled Elena close _"ready to face the world Beautiful?" _she smiled and nodded _"with you by my side? of course Handsome." _He smiled again.

This was all so new so surreal her mind was spinning, she was nervous and happy and scared all at the same time but she knew that she would never make the same mistake again. She clinged onto his arm as they walked through the doors of the prom room. Everyone stopped to stare. Elena grew nervous but Damon's grip around her waist made her feel safe and secure and she suddenly relaxed. Damon placed his hand on her lower back and guided her further into the room. Elena smiled at her classmates and stood close to Damon. He suddenly stopped and held out his hand _"dance with me?" _Elena smiled and placed her hand in his, he spun her slowly and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his nose with hers and she smiled.

The music played slowly in the background 'Only You Can Save Me by Darin' she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, He placed his chin against her forehead. She listened to the song and the words '_without you I would fall apart' _she smiled _'I'm safe when I am in your arms' _the guy continued to sing _'only you can set me free.. only you can save me' _the words explained exactly how she felt about Damon. She whispered _"you know just to let you know I'm not going anywhere, I'm standing my ground." _he chucked _"you mean against the crazy women in love with me?" _She laughed _"yes, I can handle it." _he shook his head softly _"if only I could hear your heartbeat I'd know if you were telling the truth or not, you tend to run when things go bad" _ Elena lifted her head to fight back but, he stopped her _"but even if you tried. I'm not letting you go anywhere." _he said with a smile, Elena quickly added _"I'm not going anywhere." _

He laughed and placed a finger over her lips _"you talk too much Elena, I love you. I've always been in love with you. And I know when we tried this before and things got messy we made it to just be friends. But I've been masking my feelings for you for months. I've always been in love with you. I tried to deny them, sacrifice them even to see you happy, but when you care for someone as much as I care about you it's hard. I know your place as you should know as well. From now on look forward Elena, don't look back." _Elena stared at him in complete shock. Without thinking she grabbed his face and kissed him softly. _"once again you have left me in complete and total shock.. I will never make the same mistake again. I love you Damon, I'll look forward as long as you're the one I'm looking at." _she smiled and kissed him _"too cheesy? oh well I don't care you make me cheesy. _she wrapped her lips around his as he chuckled and kissed her back _"completely cheesy Elena but you're adorable so your cheesiness is acceptable." _


	4. Chapter 4

Elena couldn't remember the last time she was this happy as she and Damon play fought under the sheets. She giggled and squirmed as he tickled her. His laugher was infectious. It was the most perfect sound to ever come out of his mouth. She squealed loudly and tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed her by the waist turned her onto his back and pulled her slowly towards him, her shirt riding up as he laid his torso between her legs. He ran his hand across her stomach and placed a soft kiss above her belly button. _"mm, your skin is so soft." _he smiled and nuzzled his nose against her belly. She smiled back and lifted her hand into his hair, she ran her fingers through his hair and placed her other hand under the back of her head. He kissed her stomach again before crawling up to her he kissed her lips softly. _"perfect" _he whispered against her lips, she smiled wide before grabbing his bottom lip between her teeth she tugged gently. _"perfect?" _she said back. He ran his hands up her sides and kissed her nose and nodded. His phone rang and they both grumbled he rolled over to see who it was. He rolled his eyes _"I hate these facebook notifications, how do you turn the sound off?" _he asked getting frustrated.

Elena giggled _"open the settings, uncheck all the sound. Then save the changes." _he stood quiet while he looked around the mobile app shutting everything off he chuckled slightly, tossed his phone aside and rolled over back onto her. _"Genius." _he kissed her quickly. She laughed and caressed his cheek _"what would you do without me?" _he raised his eyebrow _"I don't know I never thought that far." _he moved his lips along her neck. _"mm you'd be bored." _She said and moved her head aside. _"I would?" _he asked and she could feel his smile against her neck, she nodded _"see you're not bored." _he lifted his head and rubbed his nose against her _"with you? Never." _he kissed her all over her face squeezing her waist tight she laughed and grabbed his face, locking her eyes with his. _"I love you, Damon." _he smiled playful and stuck his finger in his ear _"what ? I can't hear you?" _he smiled wide at her and she laughed raising her voice a little louder _"I love you, Damon!" _he chuckled. _"what ?!" _she laughed louder shutting her eyes tight and screamed _"I LOVE YOU!" _he placed his hand over her mouth and smiled _"shh, no need to shout, I get it. I love you too." _she laughed.

She lifted herself up on her elbow _"I'm sorry what?" _she smiled at him. He sat up quickly leaning over the table he wrote something down on a piece of paper, folded it and handed it to her. She took the paper from his hands opened it and read the words 'I love you' she shoved the paper back at him laughing _"read it to me." _ he rolled his eyes and signed it. She grumbled softly with a smile. She threw herself back onto the bed she placed her hands above her head and pouted _"why can't you just say it to me?" _he smiled and crawled back over her nipping at the skin exposed from her shirt being up and kissing her stomach all the way up to right under her breast, he lifted his face and brought it right over hers. _" I . Love . You ." _he said it slowly pronouncing each one carefully making sure she can hear him this time. She smiled and pulled him down clashing her lips against his she kissed him hard and smoothly. Savoring his taste she moved her tongue into his mouth and it was greeted with his.

He grunted and moved his hands up her sides lifting her shirt up off her torso, his fingers grazed softly against her skin it felt like a million butterflies fluttering. She shivered slightly at the touch, he pulled back from the kiss and caressed her cheek cupping it softly and pushing the few free strands of hair back _"so beautiful.. but you need to get to bed. You have graduation in the morning." _she pouted and grumbled softly _"why are you so mean to me?" _she laughed kissing him quickly _"what ? me ? mean ? I for one actually want to see you graduate." _she smiled at his words and kissed his cheek as she climbed over him off the bed. She waved the paper he had written 'I love you' on at him and folded it back up sticking it in her back pocket. _"goodnight Damon see you in the morning?" _he nodded _"I'll come find you, Beautiful." _she smiled _"I love you" _ he smirked _"I love you too, Night." _she turned on her heels and headed for the door, grinning and smiling like a regular high school girl in love for the first time, she truly was never happier.

Just as she rounded the corner the door bell rang. She stopped abruptly and sprinted down towards the stairs _"I'll get it!" _she shouted as she hopped off the landing and walked over to the door, she glanced at herself in the mirror and realize she had a bad case of make-out hair. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair quickly. She reached for the door and pulled it open when she finally made eye contact with the person behind the door. She froze. Her mouth literally dropped and she could not even move. Finally after a few minutes she blinked and cleared her throat she wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the ground _"Stefan, what are you doing here?" _ The man behind the door was Stefan, her ex boyfriend who skipped town after a misunderstanding between them. Stefan rested his side against the frame of the door. _"I graduate tomorrow why else would I be back?" _

Damon's footsteps sounded from behind her quickly at first but slowed down. Elena didn't need to look up to realize the shock on Damon's face seeing Stefan standing at the door. Stefan licked his lips and looked between the two with a smile. _"well, Hello Brother." _he moved past Elena and headed straight to the bar _"I hope you're all ready for graduation tomorrow!" _he poured himself a glass of Bourbon as Elena shut the front door. When she turned Damon was still standing on the steps, his face unreadable, his blue eyes piercing hers. She looked up and it was almost as if they were having a private conversation that only they can hear his eyes were asking_ 'are you staying with me?' _and her eyes replied with _'nothing is going to take me away from you, nothing.' _Damon smiled slightly as they both looked towards the living room where Stefan stood drinking his liquor. The only thing was getting around to telling Stefan that his brother and his ex girlfriend had fallen madly in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Every morning for the past week Elena had been all to eager to climb out of bed and head downstairs to breakfast just to see Damon. But, after last night she just wanted to hide out all day. She laid in bed staring out the window scared to face what was downstairs. Not because the man she loved was down there no, she wanted nothing more then to see him right now. But, because the man she loved was downstairs with the man she dated. What made it worse was that they were brothers. She pulled the covers over her face. What on earth was Stefan doing back? When he left he made it very clear he would not be returning. Not that his return affected her feelings for Damon, cause Elena was growing madly in love with him and there was no way to pull her out of it now. She sighed heavily. Yes, her feelings for Damon were growing more and more with each second she spent with him. It was so different and so surreal she was literally reeling in her mind. Damon was perfect just the way he was she wouldn't change a thing about him. She fell in love with him that way. But, she knew Stefan wouldn't sit well with the news.

She sucked her teeth and sat up in bed realizing why should she care what Stefan thought. She loved Damon, Damon loved her. Stefan left he had no say or rights in the matter. Actually he wouldn't have a say in the matter if he stood. You can't help who you fall for. She threw the sheets off her body and climbed out of bed. She was going downstairs to face it all she honestly couldn't care less anymore. She headed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower, besides it was graduation day she had to show herself some time. She slipped into her pink graduation dress and straightened her hair. She didn't go all out with make-up she left it simple and light. She took a deep breath and grabbed her cap and gown. Making her way out of her room she heard the muffled voices of Damon, Jeremy and Stefan. Jeremy was going on about how bacon was the best thing ever created and Damon was making wise ass comments towards him. It made her smile until Stefan's laughed sounded next. She cringed and walked down the stairs as slowly as she could.

She made her way down stairs and placed her cap and gown on the couch before going into the kitchen. She grabbed her stomach she could feel the butterflies go insane. She walked quietly into the kitchen and the boys went silent. She looked at all three pairs of eyes and smiled. They each smiled back, her eyes locked with Damon's and she just wanted to throw herself in his arms and bury herself in his kisses. But they both knew it wasn't the right time just yet. Stefan pushed the chair back and stood up _"Elena, can I talk to you for a minute." _He walked out of the room and into the living room. Elena sighed and followed him. Once in the living room she leaned up against the couch and waited for Stefan to speak. He paced the room once, twice, three times. She just watched silently. _"Now,.." _he finally spoke as he grabbed his chin. _"I've went over a million times what I was going to say to you on my drive back into town but I figured you wouldn't want to hear anything I have to say." _he finished off moving closer to her, Elena scoffed and stepped back _"you got that right." _she crossed her arms over her chest.

He frowned _"i expected that, .. Elena nothing I say will change the way I made you feel the day I left town, I really do apologize though .. can we - can we start over?" _he reached for her hand and grabbed a hold of if. Elena stood completely still and shocked. She pulled her hand out of his grip _"I'm sorry Stefan .. I can't start over with you .. actually I won't start over with you, ever." _He wrinkled his brow _"w-w-hy not?" _She looked back into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Damon _"because, I'm in love with Damon." _once the words were out she was finally glad she said them she sighed with relief. She looked up at Stefan his face was unreadable and she wished like crazy that Damon was beside her. _"WHAT?!" _Stefan shouted making Elena jump, she chewed down her bottom lip, wishing Damon would just come in and save her.

Stefan moved quickly in front of her and grabbed her arms shaking her slightly _"My Brother?! are you kidding me?! I bet the minute I left he pounced onto you!" _Elena tried to wiggle out of his grip but he just wouldn't let her go _"it wasn't like that!" _she shouted back _"I told him how I felt first!" _Stefan let her go _"you?" _she nodded to his question and wrapped her arms around herself. _"you're making a mistake Elena." _that was when Elena's blood really boiled, sort to speak. _"No, Stefan the mistake was picking you in the first place when all along I was in love with Damon. Accept it Stefan." _She turned on her heels, grabbing her cap and gown she headed out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

The women still threw themselves at Damon. Of course it hurt her like a million knives stabbing her in the stomach, but he was going home to her, right? .. she hoped. She didn't want to start doubting it but with the way these women acted around him made her feel like she wasn't enough. She sat on the bench in the middle of town as Caroline and Bonnie sat around her going over the plan on how they were going to arrange their dorm room. But Elena could not focus ever since she spotted Damon over by the Grill talking to a bunch of women. _"Elena!" _Caroline snapped her fingers in front of her eyes causing Elena to look at her _"hm?" _she said to Caroline _"you're not paying attention, what bed do you want?" _Elena's eyes automatically looked back to Damon and the woman who was touching his shoulder, twirling their hair and giggling. Elena just watched and grew angry at the same time. _"Elena!" _she snapped out of it again and looked down at the plan her friends had created. _"um, I'll take the window bed .. is that okay?" _Caroline nodded and wrote something down in her notebook. Elena's eyes looked back to Damon. She felt the sudden urge to want to bust into tears. _"Elena.. what's going on in your head?" _She felt Bonnie's hand on hers followed by her voice.

Elena looked back at Bonnie and Caroline who were watching her intently following where her eyes were looking to. Elena looked down and chewed on her bottom lip. _"Elena, he loves you those woman mean nothing to him." _Elena shrugged and nodded _"I know its just .. you know." _Caroline wrapped her arm around her _"Elena don't let it get to you please, just always remember that he loves you." _She nodded holding back her tears _"I know I just can't help wonder if this is what he really wants, I mean giving up the women and stuff." _Bonnie rolled her eyes _"Elena you are worth more then all those women, don't you see? he'd be dumb to let you go." _Elena smiled she loved her friends for trying so hard to reassure her about Damon's feelings for her but that was something only Damon could do. They stood up gathering their things and said goodbye to each other. Elena didn't know if she should wait for Damon or just start heading home alone. She chose the second one.

She walked through the blocks of town thinking over and over in her head if she was good enough for Damon, if she could really be the one who would strip him of his lifestyle. She didn't know if he'd hate her for it or if he'd truly be happy with her. She hated the unknown. She had been walking looking down at her feet she didn't notice that she bumped into someone until the things in her hand went flying up into the air. She tried her best to catch the things using her vampire speed but not showing it as much for fear of revealing her secret. She apologized to the woman and moved out of her way. The woman cursed under breath and kept moving. She turned the corner and there was Stefan leaning against the wall _"looks like my brother is too entertained to spend time with you." _Elena rolled her eyes. _"you think it's some joke Stefan?" _Stefan chuckled _"no I'm just saying that alone should be reason for you to realize the mistake you're making.." _Elena shoved past Stefan angrily. _"I don't need to hear your bitterness Stefan." _

_ "Bitterness?" _he scoffed and grabbed her arm _"do you know how bad you look Elena? hopping from one brother to another? It's disgusting, what you can't choose so you had to have both?" _before she knew it her hand was flying through the air and smacking Stefan right across the face. Elena gasped _"Stefan, I-I'm sorry." _she pushed her hair back and stared up at him _"no, it's okay." _Stefan said grabbing his face, Elena looked down _"I already feel bad I don't need to hear it from you, just leave this topic alone, I've made my decision .. It's not a mistake, It's the only thing that's made sense to me in months, Accept it Stefan, once you accept it we can move on from all this tension." _Stefan stared at her and just nodded. He knew she was right.

She pushed open the door to the Salvatore house and dropped her bag onto the floor. Damon emerged from the kitchen, leaning against the frame of the door he smiled at her. She looked up and smiled back _"Hi" _she said breathlessly. _"Hi Beautiful." _his words melted her heart, she moved quickly through the hallway and threw her arms around him. _"heyy, are you okay?" _he said softly wrapping one arm around her waist the other over the back of her head, she shook her head._ "Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?" _she looked up at him, he lifted his other hand and cupped both sides of her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, he pulled back and brushed his lips across them nipping softly at her bottom lip. "_Elena, I love you I'm not letting anyone get between us, not this time." _he kissed her again sealing his promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek. Elena smiled and opened her eyes, it was early the sun wasn't even up yet but it felt like morning _"where are you going baby?"_ she rolled over onto her back and watched Damon grab his coat from the chair in his room. She been sleeping in his room with him for days now that Stefan was back. Damon smiled and made his way back to the bed, he sat on the edge near her and caressed her cheek _"I have some things I need to check up on, I'll be back tonight." _Elena pouted _"tonight? you'll be gone all day?" _Damon chuckled and nodded _"stop being so adorable when you pout"_ Elena's mouth broke into a smile and grabbed onto his shirt to lift herself up. Damon wrapped his arms around her slowly and pulled her into his body as he kissed both of her cheeks and her nose. _"I'll miss you Beautiful." _he laid Elena back down_ "go back to sleep." _Elena did not fight him on it she was exhausted as her head hit the pillow her eyes began to close slowly _"I'll miss you too, I love you handsome." _she mumbled softly before closing her eyes completely. _"I love you too." _he said and walked out the door.

It was much later that day, later then when Damon left, the sun was shinning bright in through his bedroom windows and cascaded over her body and warmed her skin slightly, she ran her hand over Damon's pillow and scooped it up bringing it towards her she smelled it. It smelled just like him and it made her smile. She climbed out of bed she was wearing one of his t-shirts. She picked up her clothes from the floor and went to her room to find a pair of house shorts. She tied her hair up and made her way down the stairs for breakfast. Jeremy was in the living room, of course on the XBOX she rolled her eyes and laughed as she headed into the kitchen. Stefan was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book, he looked up and smiled at her. _"Morning." _she said to him as she moved around the kitchen getting things for breakfast _"did you want something other then coffee?" _she offered he shook his head no and went back to reading his book.

Of course it was awkward, Elena was in love with his brother he still couldn't wrap his mind around it it was going to take some getting used to. She made herself a small omelet and sat down across the table from him and quietly began to eat. Stefan sighed and closed his book. _"Elena.. " _she looked up from her plate at the sound of his voice _"I don't like the choices you've made, I feel like you're making a big mistake, I'm gunna fight for you back Elena, and I'm going to win." _Elena's mouth hung open slightly, She didn't want Stefan to fight for her she was perfectly happy with Damon, she was more then happy with Damon she was not going to let anyone ruin that. She pushed the chair back as it skidded across the kitchen floor and slammed her hands on the table _"Seriously ? I'm making a mistake? how many times do I have to tell you that I know for a fact that I am not. I'm in love with him Stefan, always have been if I'm making a mistake and I strongly doubt I am I will figure it out for myself, stop trying to baby me! I'm not a child!" _her voice rose louder then she wanted it to.

Stefan leaned forward _"I' . . ." _he moved back and headed towards the back door. Elena sat back onto the chair and grabbed her head in her hands. She was getting a little tired the argument was getting old between them, she just wished Stefan would see that she was happy with Damon. As she thought about Damon she thought about how she hadn't heard from him all morning. She tossed her omelet in the trash and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge instead and headed to the living room. She plopped herself onto the couch near Jeremy and sighed. Jeremy was moving his fingers rapidly across the joystick _"I like you with Damon, it kind of makes more sense then you and Stefan, plus I can tell you're completely in love with him." _Elena stopped sipping on her blood bag when Jeremy spoke. She smiled _"thanks Jer.." _his words were completely unexpected but very much needed.

Nighttime had fallen and Elena still didn't hear from Damon she was beginning to worry, she checked her phone there were no phone calls or text messages from him. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously _"he's fine Elena, he's Damon c'mon, it's late get to bed." _Jeremy's voice sounded from the top of the stairs. She sighed and just as she turned to head towards the stairs the front door opened and Damon emerged from the other side. Elena smiled wide and ran towards him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and used that as leverage to push herself up to jump on him she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. Damon chuckled _"missed me?" _he mumbled into her hair kisses her softly. Elena just clinged to him and nodded her head. He placed his hands under her butt holding her up. _"mm. maybe I missed you too." _

She lifted her head and smiled _"maybe ?!" _he laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear _"okay I did miss you." _she grabbed his face softly and kissed his lips _"mm I missed you more." _she said pulling back.

He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, and she didn't question him about where he was or what he was doing she was just glad he was home and she was in his arms. He laid her down on his bed and moved around his room getting undressed. He stood at the foot of the bed and slid onto the bed and onto her kissing her softly on her hip bones, pelvis and stomach, he rubbed his nose against her skin as he moved up her body until he laid his head on her chest _"mm, I might just pass out on you." _she smiled and wrapped one arm around his and placed the other hand in his hair _"I don't mind holding you while you sleep." _She kissed his forehead _"so Stefan told me something today.." _she continued, he raised his eyebrow _"hm?" _she smiled softly but then stopped worrying about his response _"he said he was going to fight for me." _Damon shook his head and kissed her softly _"like I said, I'm not letting anything get between us. I'll talk to him, sleep now." _he squeezed her softly and laid his head back on her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena was walking through the aisles of the store, grabbing and throwing into her cart everything she might need for a first semester of college. Damon went off looking for bed sheets and pillows while she focused on the girly stuff, the brushes the make-up the soaps, shampoos and conditioners. She the labels of some face washes and shoved them in her cart. Not that vampires get blemishes but she had to at least make it look like she was a "normal" college student. Damon came back strutting through the aisles with a whole bunch of purple and green sheets and pillows. She smiled knowing that he picked out her favorite colors, he dropped the things in the cart and moved around to wrap his arm around her waist, he kissed her softly on the cheek. He nuzzles his nose into her cheek _"I got this for later." _he smirked holding up a lavender lace bra and panty set. Elena laughed and snatched it out of his hand _"Damon!" _

He laughed with her and wrapped his other hand around her waist _"I was kidding babe." _she smiled when he called her babe, although they hadn't labeled themselves as dating they acted like they did. He let her go, kissing her cheek again and walked into the next aisles for some things for himself. Elena looked at the bra set and ran her fingers over the lace, If she was human she'd be blushing right now. She wanted more then anything to make him happy and she knew he wasn't joking, he had picked it out in her size and everything he wanted to see her in this. She bite her lower lip thinking of the look on his face when he did. She placed it into her cart and pushed it towards the registers so that she could charge it quickly and bag it before he saw.

Once they got home she took the bags upstairs and came back down to the living room, Damon was sitting on the couch besides Jeremy. Elena moved in quietly and stood by Damon's side, Damon looked up when he saw her and pulled her into his lap. Elena laughed and squealed as she settled on Damon wrapping her arms around his neck. Damon buried his face in her neck and kissed her softly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. _"Get a room you two." _Jeremy said with a smirk on his face. _"we will, later." _Damon said and it sent shivers up her spine. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She wasn't in a rush to make things official she knew he was still getting used to all these emotions, as was she, she never thought she could feel this strongly about someone. Just as she cuddled up in Damon's arms his phone rang. He answered it keeping hush about what was being discussed then hung up the phone. He smiled softly at Elena and looked back at his phone _"I have to pick something up." _

He shifted them and sat her on the couch near Jeremy and stood up heading upstairs. Elena followed him _"pick what up?" _she said climbing the stairs after him and following him into his bedroom. He moved about his room grabbing his jacket. She climbed onto his bed and watched him. He looked at her quickly and smiled. _"I just have to pick sometime up babe, i"ll be back in an hour." _he grabbed her by the waist pulled her up into his arms,she pouted and he kissed her lips softy. _"you keep leaving me." _she said wrapping her arms around his neck, he chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear _"you are so adorable, it's only for a little while.. don't sleep til I get back." _he set her back down onto the bed.

She bounced off and smiled _"good hurry back, I have a surprise for you." _he lifted his eyebrow at her _"hm? a surprise for me?" _she laughed at the shocked look on his face and nodded. She walked over to the bags she bought from the store and pulled out the lavender lace set. Damon smiled wide and moved closer to her _"you actually bought this?" _he said touching the soft fabric, she nodded _"mm. I love you woman." _she laughed at his words _"I love you too" _he placed his hand on her cheek _"I'll be back soon, I can't wait to see you in that" _he nodded down at the set and kissed her lips again. She smiled at him as he turned and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon pushed open the door to the Salvatore house quietly, he'd been out longer then an hour and wondered if Elena would even be up at this time. He gripped the box in his hand tight and headed up the stairs only to be stopped by Stefan at the top _"Brother." _Damon said with a nod. Stefan leaned against the railing as Damon finished climbing the last steps. _"She's asleep. She did try waiting up for you though." _Stefan responded almost as if he had read Damon's mind and was answering the questions for him. _"hm, that much I figured, it is after midnight." _Damon replied hiding the box behind his back. _"whatchu got there?" _Stefan nodded towards the box. Damon shrugged and ruffled his hair _"graduation present for Elena." _He said as Stefan chuckled. _"Getting soft on me, Brother?" _Stefan shook his head. _"I'm simply buying the woman I love a graduation gift. is that so wrong?" _Damon tightened his jaw. _"Which reminds me, we need to talk." _He continued as he too leaned against the railing of the stairs. _"Elena tells me you're going to fight for her?" _Damon raised his eyebrow up at Stefan and Stefan grinned _"yes, I'm going to fight for her, what's a game without a challenge?" _Damon laughed _"Elena's feelings are not a game, she chooses who she wants." _he added as he began to walk away from Stefan, angry with him.

_"She chooses who she wants but remember Brother, she loved me first." _Stefan said behind him causing Damon to stop in his tracks. A smirk appeared upon his face as he ran his hand over the skin on his chin. He turned to face a arrogantly smiling Stefan and he wondered what happened to his brother when he skipped town, he only acted this way when he had been drinking human blood. _"well little brother, if she loved you so much, she wouldn't have fallen for me." _Stefan's smile fell off his face as if Damon had just slapped him. Damon was the one grinning now he turned back and grabbed the knob of his bedroom door. _"goodnight Brother." _Damon called out to Stefan before he closed the door. He turned on the light in the bathroom and it lit up half the room but not the part where his bed was and where Elena laid sound asleep. He pulled off his jacket and set the box down on his desk his eyes never leaving her sleeping body. Next he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt and jeans. He walked over towards the bed. Elena was lightly snoring with her hair splayed out against the pillow, she had one of his button down shirts on the lavender lace peeking through the already opened buttons. He smiled and crawled onto the bed, he pulled the bed covers out from under his knees and slid right in beside her.

Elena moved slightly and opened her eyes sleepily, she smiled as she caught a glimpse of him _"you're late.." _her voice was raspy from sleep _"I tried to stay awake." _she turned on her side as he pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her chest. _"shh, it's okay beautiful I understand I took too long I apologize." _She ran her fingers into his hair _"you're going to have to make it up to me." _she said as she slowly began to start falling back to sleep _"don't worry I will." _he lifted his head and nuzzled his nose on her chest, he opened his mouth and took one of the buttons between his lips undoing it and opening the shirt a little further. Elena giggled as he pushed the shirt off her breast with his nose. Damon was smiling as he shifted and moved his nose against the skin between and over her breast, smelling her skin. He closed his eyes and nipped at the fabric of the bra and pulled it down off the rest of her breast. He kissed her skin and moved his lips over her nipple slowly _"I really like this set." _he said moving her lips against her nipple again. Elena moved her hand deeper into his locks of hair _"you do?" _ she whispers trying to contain herself as his lips teased her.

Damon nodded _"I'd take it all off but.." _he pulled the bra back covering her exposed breast _"you are tired and so am I, tomorrow." _Elena grumbled and shoved him slightly. Damon chuckled and moved over her body and kissed her lips softly _"be patient beautiful." _he tugged at her bottom lip. _"Now sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." _She shifted and sat up slightly _"a surprise?" _she asked curiously, spotting the box on his desk _"mhm, but you have to promise if you wake up before me you won't peek." _he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders kissing her skin softly. Elena chewed on her bottom lip _"I promise." _he smiled and kissed her shoulder all the way up to her neck softly causing Elena to loose balance sitting up and falling back onto the bed. _"sleep beautiful." _he stopped and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
